lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Figurines
Le 23 mai 2006, McFarlane Toys a annoncé (lien anglais) qu'ils allaient distribuer des figurines des personnages de LOST, et que la première série de figurines serait disponible en novembre 2006, en parallèle avec la diffusion américaine de la saison trois de la série. Les figurines font environ 15 cm de haut et sont à un prix recommandé de 15 à 20 dollars américains. Chacune des figurines représente un moment précis d'un épisode de la série, en se basant sur des ressources photographiques fournies par la production, et sont vendues avec la reproduction en taille réelle d'un objet qui est central à l'histoire du personnage, comme l'avion de Kate, l'anneau du groupe Drive Shaft pour Charlie, ou le ticket de loterie de Hurley. Le 24 mai 2006, pour célébrer la fin de la saison deux, McFarlane Toys ont diffusé une image d'accroche du modèle de Charlie (de la saison 1). À la convention San Diego Comic de 2006, McFarlane Toys a dévoilé (lien anglais) la ligne de produits entière pour la saison une de LOST. Le 6 novembre 2006, Jorge Garcia, Bryan Burk, et Todd McFarlane ont participé à une session d'autographes au magasin de distribution Toys 'R us à New York. http://www1.toysrus.com/TimesSquare/popups/dsp_event.cfm?int_event_id=206 Les figurines de la saison une comportent : Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley, Charlie, Shannon, ainsi qu'un set contenant la Trappe et mettant en scène Jack, Kate, Hurley et Locke comme dans le dernier épisode de la saison 1, L'Exode (3/3). La deuxième série de figurines, qui doit être distribuée à partir de mai 2007, contiendra : Sawyer, Eko, Sayid, Desmond, Jin, et Sun D'autres personnages sont prévus par la suite : Michael, Walt, Boone, Libby, et Ethan Première série *Distribuée à partir de : fin 2006 *Prix approximatif : entre 14.99$ et 19.99$ chaque pièce Jack Pose Trébuchant par l'épave, comme vu dans le Accessoire Photo matricule de Kate Sons « If we can't live together, we're going to die alone. » « Everybody wants me to be a leader, until I make a decision that they don't like. » « There's something that you need to know... We're going to have a Locke problem, and I have to know that you've got my back. » Kate Pose Cachée dans un bosquet en bambou, comme vu dans le Accessoire Avion de Kate Sons « Jack! » (coup de tonnerre et pluie) (effrayée) «One... Two... Three... Four... Five... » « If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you. » « I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work. » Charlie Pose Assis en train de écrire sur les bandages entourant ses doigts, comme vu dans le Accessoire Anneau de Driveshaft Sons (chant) « You all, everybody... You all, everybody... » « Guys... where are we? » « You don't know me! I'm a bloody Rock God!» Locke Shannon Hurley Set complet de la Trappe Notes Voir aussi Marchandising Liens externes (en anglais) et Todd Mcfarlane]] *MCFARLANE TOYS GETS 'LOST' *Ces personnages jouent avec nous *Première série - Diaporama de Comic-Con 2006 *everythingLOST.co.uk Boutique Royaume-Uni *Vente organisée à Toys 'R us le 6 nov. 2006 Catégorie:Univers étendu